


Angels?

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and Castiel Meet, While John and Dean stand Awkwardly in the Background, also Dean Thinks Sherlock is an Angel, No biggie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:How about a fic about Castiel and Sherlock meeting while John and Dean kind-of stand in the background trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Perhaps Dean's under the impression that Sherlock is also an angel because of his antics. If you've already done this before, forgive me, I'll probably write this later anyways XD
> 
> (Oh my god how am I going to do this in three sentences)

ean watched as Castiel and Sherlock faced off, Sherlock rattling off   
(often socially inappropriate) observations at full speed and Cas   
calmly responding to each one.

Dean turned to the man standing next to him (who was watching the scene   
with a mixture of amusement and exasperation) and asked “Is your angel   
always like this?"

John Watson started, “He’s not my boyf- wait, what do you mean angel”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this prompt. You should really write it, because it deserves more than these three sentences.


End file.
